onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bill
| affiliation = Silver Pirate Alliance | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | jva = Hiroki Takahashi | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Gutsu Gutsu no Mi | dfename = Smelt-Smelt Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of boiling | dftype = Paramecia | status = 2 }} Bill was the leader of the Silver Pirate Alliance and the main antagonist of the Silver Mine Arc. Appearance Bill is a muscular man with long, light brown hair. He wears an open blue jacket, purple pants with a blue star on the left leg, gray boots, a silver necklace as well as earrings, a belt wrapped around his waist multiple times, a red scarf tied to the belt, and a red cap with goggles on top. His belt has the letter "S" on its buckle. He also got his Jolly Roger tattooed on his left arm. Personality Bill is very greedy, as his dream is to live the most luxurious lifestyle possible. He seems to be a charismatic man who is well respected by his subordinates, but only views them as tools to help him gain wealth. He intends to dispose of all his crew members eventually in order to gain their bounties, and puts crew members who are not worth anything to him in servitude in the underground mines. He is very conniving, having nearly destroyed an entire pirate crew just to trick their captain into serving him. He is easily angered if things go wrong for him. Abilities and Powers As the leader of the Silver Pirate Alliance, Bill has control over the crew. Devil Fruit Bill ate the Gutsu Gutsu no Mi, making him a smelting man. By eating ore, he can heat it up into a molten substance in his body. He can then pull it out of his body and turn it into whatever object he wants, and can also shoot out the molten ore as an attack. If Bill eats a lot of ore, he becomes much larger and is capable of destroying entire islands with large amounts of molten ore. If he is covered in the molten ore, he becomes encased in silver, but unlike other victims of it, he can still move around and use the silver as armor. Weapons When he was attacking Luffy and Bartolomeo, he wielded two swords created from his Devil Fruit power. In his final fight with Luffy, Bill created two more swords, an axe, and a bazooka with his Devil Fruit. History Past Bill and his crew were once defeated by Gildo Tesoro, and since then Bill has paid Tesoro a monthly tribute of silver. Some time in the past, Bill attacked the Sweet Pirates and killed all but four of them. He then staged a rescue of the survivors in order to gain the trust of their captain, Desire, and use her capabilities for his own gain. Dressrosa Arc Bill sat on a throne in Silver Mine, eating ore and heating up his body. Silver Mine Arc Bill spoke to his subordinates in their silver fortress, receiving reports of the wanted pirates his men had captured. Desire then presented Monkey D. Luffy to him, and Bill prepared to kill the pirate. However, Bartolomeo arrived, and he and Luffy managed to escape from Bill and his subordinates. Bill ordered his men to go after the pirates. Later, Bill presented an offering of silver to Tanaka. He received a report from Peseta that Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire had fallen underground, and Bill told him to call Aveyron. The Sweet Pirates came to Bill to tell him about Desire, but Bill assured them she would be all right. After Aveyron lost to Luffy and Bartolomeo, Bill decided to bury everyone inside the underground mine. After the pirates and enslaved miners escaped the mine, and after Roronoa Zoro defeated Peseta, Bill cut off Luffy and Bartolomeo's escape path as he was intent on getting Luffy's bounty. Desire confronted him over his betrayal of her and her crew, and Bill revealed to her that he only valued her for the profits she brought and was the one who had annihilated her crew. Bill taunted Desire and mocked the pirates' dreams as childish, but was suddenly punched by Luffy. Bill attempted to fight back with his weapons, but Luffy overwhelmed him as members of the Silver Pirate Alliance arrived. Bill told his subordinates that Desire had betrayed them, causing them to go after the pirates, but Luffy knocked them all out with Haoshoku Haki. Luffy then punched Bill into the underground mine, and Bill was approached by Tanaka, who told him that Gildo Tesoro would not look kindly upon his loss to a pirate and would probably dispose him. This gave Bill a renewed drive to win, and he started consuming massive amounts of ore. Bill later emerged as a giant spewing large amounts of molten ore from his body, which caused Silver Mine to start crumbling away. Bill attacked Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire, but Bartolomeo managed to send all the molten ore that Bill had fired back toward him. The ore encased Bill's body in silver, and he prepared to annihilate the pirates with a ball of molten ore, but Luffy destroyed Bill's ball with Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum and sent Bill flying into his fortress. Silver Mine later sank due to Bill's molten ore destroying it, and Tanaka later confirmed to Gildo Tesoro that Bill had sunk along with it. Major Battles *Bill vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Bartolomeo References Site Navigation fr:Bill Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Silver Pirate Alliance Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Silver Mine Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters